blood_red_dreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Denizens
The beings of the Blood Red Dreaming are all fictional, which is to say that they live inside stories. Some began life as real people, sometimes more than one real person merges to create an archetype. Some beings are ideas incarnate. They exist as personifications of concepts or seasons, times or places. These beings live in the Shadowlands, because the human mind more readily remembers stories and more readily remembers characters. And so within the human mind, within the Shadowlands, we find many strange denizens- monsters and fair folk, spirits and gods, and eldritch abominations greater and older than any god could hope to be. The Denizens are divided into several broad categories: The Others, The Inhabitants, and the Archetypes. The Others The Others are also divided into several order (arranged here from most to least powerful): Elders, Spirits, Gods, Fair Folk, and Monsters. All the denizens will assist Sorcerers in the Shadowlands, but all have a price. Elders demand stories. Spirits demand attention. Gods demand worship. Fair Folk (Demons) demand payment. Monsters demand blood. The Elders * The Three ** Mystery ** The Great Serpent ** The Weaver * The Four ** The Survivor ** The Shepherd ** The Primal ** The Sleeper * The Fear Touched ** Man of Void and Lady of Fire ** The Hound ** the Grey * The Guides of the Fallen ** The Little Green Man ** The Rainbow Moth The Fair Folk * The Aelfen ** The Sheedr *** The Darkened Court *** The Broken **** The Grey Locust **** Harvester **** Devourer ** The Faidr *** The Twilight Rebels *** The Broken **** Falsenight **** The Eye Spider **** Starheart * The Kobalen ** The Bogn *** The Noonday Court *** The Sold Ones **** The Rice Spriggan ** The Gobn *** The Midnight Court *** The Sold Ones **** The Wheat Goblin * The Gnomon ** The Xaokn *** The Bonewood Court ** The Saign *** The Bone Shrine Court The Spirits * The Old Spirits ** The Quiet Ones *** The Green Seed Ghost *** The Water Banshee *** The Earth Spirit *** The Ember Keeper *** The Pact Bearer ** The Sickly Ones *** The Wasting Sprite *** The Hooded Boatman *** The Plague Shades *** The Cancer Shades *** The Red Faced Banshee * The Miscreated ** The Smoking Darkness ** The Whisper Thing ** The Headsman Judge ** The Crippled Scrivener ** The Feral Child ** The Wheat Master ** The Wandering Mob * The Psychopomps ** The Iron Horses ** The Rust Vultures ** Ghost Bears ** Stone Turtles ** Stellar Jays The Monsters * The Abominations * The Wendigo ** The Stillborn Army * The Giants (The Grigorim) ** The Colossi ** The Watchers ** The Trolls ** The Ancients *** The Sentinel *** The Behemoth *** The Leviathan *** The Juggernaut * The Chimera ** The Bakumera ** The Name Eater ** The Story Hunter The Gods * The Dead Gods The Inhabitants The Ancient Tribes, the People and the Folk: the inhabitants are just that- they are the beings that inhabit the Shadowlands. Not possessed of any great supernatural powers in the universe of the story, the live and get by as they can. The Tribes * The Ancient Tribes * The Last Tribes ** The Mountain Stronghold ** The Northern Mystics ** The Peasant Warriors ** Strongiron Village ** The Displaced Horde ** People of the Abandoned Harvest The Folk * The Seven Clans ** The Free Folk ** The Cold Folk ** The Silent Folk ** The Wise Folk ** The Swift Folk ** The Gentle Folk ** The New Folk * The Sea Folk ** The Old Folk ** The Constant Folk ** The Strong Folk ** The Clever Folk ** The Singing Folk ** The Dancing Folk ** The Ghost Folk The People * The Five Clans ** The One Leaf People ** The Two Leaf People ** The Winter Leaf People ** The Water Green People ** The Blade Green People * The Stone Crack People * The Village Treaty People The Archetypes Arguably the strangest of the Denizens, the Archetypes are Avatars of beings from the Bonelands. But these are reusable hollow avatars and many people will step into the roles of the Archetypes and play the parts of hero and scoundrel and villain. The Archetypes are Divided into several Groups, which can easily divided into Freepath and Locust Touched The Locust Touched * True Believers ** The Locust King ** The Officers (The Truth Speaker, The Dragon Lord, The Bone Man, The Cinnabar Lady) ** The Black and White *** The Knights of Unity *** The Knights of Purity * The Faithless ** The Oil Cloth Rebels ** The Good Charlatans ** The Crusader Bureaucrats ** The Lost Children The Free Path * The Thread Bearers ** The Circle Walkers *** First Mother *** First Hero *** The Kudavbin King *** The Witch Doctor *** The Dreamwalker ** The Witches ** The Wizards I am for that thing in your genome that demands it. I am for that thing which keeps you animals alive. I am, at most, a slice of monkey suspended within the stuff of universal intelligence. You are a monkey in nice clothes. In the harsh environment you refer to as a habitable planet, group behaviors are required to survive long enough to procreate. Since you are stupid monkeys, you have no natural affinity for group altruism. And so you have evolved a genetic pump that delivers pleasant chemicals to your monkey brains. One that is triggered by awe and fear of an anthropomorphism of your environment. Earth mothers. Sky gods. Bits of bush that catch fire. Interesting-looking rocks. An oddly-shaped branch. You’re not fussy. When your brain does this idiot work, you stop in front of that bump or stick and consider it fiercely. Other monkeys will, like as not, stop next to you and emulate you. Your genetic pump delivers morphine for your souls. You have your fellow monkeys join in. Perhaps so they can feel it too. Perhaps because you feel it might please the stick god to have more monkeys gaze at it in narcotic awe. The group must be defended. Because as many monkeys as possible must please the stick god, and you can continue to get your fix off praying to it. You draw up rules to organize and protect the group. Two hundred thousand years later, you put Adolf Hitler into power. Because you are, after all, just monkeys. I am your stash. — Morrigan Lugus, Supergod #3 Sources * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: An Introduction the Denizens * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: A Preliminary List of Denizens